


come to me, cover me

by kay_emm_gee



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: 2x03, Canon Compliant, F/M, Lupercalia, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 14:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: How Sabrina and Nick found each other on the dance floor.{ missing scene from 2x03: Lupercalia }





	come to me, cover me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Can you pleasssse write about how Nick and Sabrina start dancing in the start of 2x03? Did they go together? Meet up there? How did they start dancing?"
> 
> Title is from the song at the top of the episode (Chains of Love by Erasure).

She senses him before she sees him, like always. As the slow music pulses through the room, she resists a smile.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Nick murmurs.

Without turning her head, Sabrina glances at him. He steps closer, only a breath away. His heat hits her left arm, and she has to fist her hand to keep it from reaching out to brush his. 

Nicholas Scratch is magnetic, and she has not decided if that is a problem for her or not. 

“Well, if I had known you’d be here, then maybe I wouldn’t have let Ambrose convince me to come,” she says, but without heat. 

Nick grins, eyes twinkling with satisfaction, no doubt at sensing the lie in her words. Sabrina shakes her head, rolling her eyes. 

The music changes suddenly, to something upbeat. Nick opens his mouth, but she cuts him off. 

“Told Ambrose I would dance at least once tonight.” She pushes off the wall, walking backwards into the crowd in the middle of the room. 

“Really?” 

The warmth in his voice sends shivers (the good kind) down her spine, as does the look on his face as he saunters after her. 

With a wry smile, she clarifies, “I promised  _him_ a dance, specifically.” 

Nick laughs, gesturing over her shoulder. “Seems that he’s already occupied.”

Turning around, Sabrina sees flashes of Ambrose between the writhing bodies of the Weird Sisters. She sighs in exasperation, debating a return to the edge of the room. The crowd has surrounded her, however, and then...Nick is behind her.

“Dance with me?” he whispers into her ear. “Please.”

She turns her head, his mouth coming into view. 

“Please, Sabrina?”

It’s the way that he says her name that does it, and then she is moving to the beat, with Nick behind her, then in front of her, all around her–and it feels  _good._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments much appreciated :)


End file.
